diskfandomcom-20200222-history
The Colossal Earth
DISK 101 AND THE COLOSSAL EARTH Disk 101 is where you currently reside, in your specific timeline which lies The Colossal Earth”, which is a planet the size of the sun teeming with a constantly growing number of life forms with magical powers. As you may realize, there were many other possibilities for this universe, and in an alternate timeline Earth exists within a solar system of various inhabitable planets where humans and other animals lack any powers or extraordinary abilities. In the prehistoric times of this earth, massive creatures roamed the land and the planet was consumed by the burning grasp of nature’s fury. Until a human boy fell from the starry night sky and grew old as he tumbled into the dark shadows of this savage planet and emerged at its surface as a man. This man knew nothing of the strange world that he now called his home, and he bestowed the name “N!NE” upon himself when he ventured into the wilds'. ' The Man from the Sky His mysterious origins lie deep within the Seventh Dimension, when he suddenly spawned as an embryo in the void, one with everything and nothing. He spawned within a formless and eternal being named OZO whose body acted as the wall between a realm of chaos and The Six’s Collection. OZO was disturbed and appalled to see the embryo grow into a young boy in a matter of moments. The boy began to wander and warp the very fabric of everything with gleeful ease. OZO sensed this child was bizarre, one born with a Disk inside of his brain and was using its power to perform feats that had never been witnessed by any eyes. With a single finger pressed to his forehead, he shoved the boy into the Mortal Dimension where he landed in Disk 101 and hurtled towards the Colossal Earth. With this action, the Disk in the boy’s head stopped spinning and sent his power to a grinding halt. He had to survive among the countless gargantuan predators that stomped through the lush jungles of this deadly planet. But despite the bizarre circumstances that led to him arriving here, he felt a deep connection with the planet itself and the creatures that inhabited it. From this connection came an otherworldly link the likes of which have never been replicated. With his eyes, he wielded the chaotic forces that surged through the core of the planet and forged what would be known as “Magic” throughout history. Magic Magic is a concept that is native to the Colossal Earth, which allows an organism to tap into the primordial forces that they came from and manipulate the forces of nature. The magical influence of N!NE is present through all organisms and life on the planet, and evolved alongside the people and creatures. Prehistoric magic is its most primal and rudimentary form, only limited to slightly manipulating the already existing elements around an organism. Overtime, magic merged with the genetic structure of the planet itself, granting everyone and everything fantastical powers and abilities. Homo Sapiens: The Modern Human Human beings that are native to the Colossal Earth have evolved since prehistoric times with magical brains and bodies. Throughout history, this has given each of them a myriad of various powers and abilities. In modern times, the most common of these powers is called “The Gift.” The Gift The Gift allows human beings and creatures with equal or higher intelligence to manifest their most powerful emotion into a psychic ability. Their brains have naturally reached a level where they can interact with the Dimension of Reality itself. The emotions that one feels are their strongest connection to higher dimensions, and harnessing this connection grants the ability to influence the reality around them with their feelings. This is performed by first “unlocking” the emotion you feel the strongest. This is achieved by feeling the emotion in its purest form, whether it be ‘rage’ or ‘joy’ or even more abstract emotions like ‘tense’ and ‘inferior’. When this is achieved, the brain will unlock a higher functioning that allows it to channel this emotion through your eyes. Once unlocked, the human’s power grows as their connection their emotion strengthens and as they age. In order to explain the intricacies and nuances of the gift, I will use Uno’s gift of “calm” as an example. The calm he felt when he experienced the serenity of gentle sleep as an infant boy allowed him to unlock and use his power from a very young age. His calm has excelled to the point where he can greatly slow down the natural processes of his body, such as his breathing and his heartbeat. He can even slow his brain’s perception of time, allowing him to react to things that would normally kill him. He can also extend his calm to other beings and objects that he can see. When he looks at them, vicious animals become content, and raging infernos become tepid sparks. But, like with all gifts, his power’s effectiveness is directly tied to his current emotional state. If Uno is panicked or angry, using his abilities would be near useless because he could not channel any calmness from within himself. Likewise, if either of his eyes are damaged in any way, his powers become significantly less effective as well. The Primal Emotions Those who are born with a natural connection to one of the four ‘Primal Emotions’ have much stronger and more potent abilities, as well as the power to channel the emotional energy of people around them into their powers. The primal emotions are Love, Sorrow, Rage and Fear. Unlocking one of these emotions by experiencing it in its purest form is incredibly rare and difficult but will produce an ability far beyond that of most Gifted. To explain the intensity displayed with the power of ‘Primal Emotions’, I will use Marlboro as an example. Marlboro’s emotion is Sorrow, which was unlocked by Glennco. forcing him to kill his entire family as a young child for their Peacekeeper Program. With the power of his own sorrows and the misery of those around him, his eyes are a flowing river of tears that he can use as a deadly hallucinogenic toxin. His tears manifest into a slick gel that causes one to see a harrowing reality full of their worst sorrows. Alongside this, it transforms the neurological weight of your sorrowful memories and transforms it into an incredibly profound emotional weight, which causes a severe lethargy. This makes the body feel extremely heavy and restrained, as if all their organs suddenly became so dense that moving is difficult. This feeling is akin to drowning in oxygen and can result in a slow, agonizing death. The History of the Colossal Earth History 101: Ancient Greece The Titans and the Birth of the Gods The Titans were renegade group of young celestial beings called the “Demiurgos” whose duty it was to disperse across the empty universe and populate it with stars, planets and life. Establishing the strict laws of order across the universe and feeding off submission, the Demiurgos forced the life they created into empty lives of servitude and worship. Disgusted with this manipulation, The Titans turned their back on their elders in defiance and went to a remote corner of the universe to manifest a world of anarchy where they would become one with the people they created. The Titans had settled on a chaotic world the size of which was incredibly massive. The surface was made from a foaming hot blue sea, with ferocious monsters and storms ruling the mad, bloody waters. It seemed to have been abandoned and forgotten long ago by a wayward creator, and the Titans were in awe of the power of the creatures that inhabited it. Revolting against the magics they were taught, the Titans merged their bodies with this roiling planet. The dissociated hollowness of creating a planet with the wave of a hand did not fulfill the desire they had to connect with the life they crafted. Gaea painfully sacrificed her body to create the land, the mountains and trees from her flesh, and Uranus’s body was torn asunder to make the skies above. Oceanus’ rose from the brothy water’s surface and calmed its life, and Atlas strained to hold their creation in place with dutiful silence. Gaea adopted and mothered all the creatures on the savage planet, even creating some of her own. Even with this, Gaea’s thirst to construct and connect with life had not been quenched. For nights, Gaea slaved to create an artistic masterpiece from her body’s clay. Detailing each of its functions in the image of Titans, she molded what she called her magnum opus, the ‘Human Form’. She shared her creation with her brothers and sisters to much praise and appreciation. But the titan’s most fatal mistake they made in the name of equality was igniting a spark of godly flame within their chests and made their hearts turn gold and their blood run ichor. The titans wished for a peaceful co-existence with their sacred children, who they encouraged to use their otherworldly power to experience their freedoms and the miracle of life. Their children however, inherited the rebellious egos of their mothers and fathers, and turned their powers against their parents in a bloodthirsty coup. The War of Mother and Children By escaping from the bondage of the Demiurgos, the Titans forged a path that would soon be stained in their own blood. Mockeries of Gods with egotistical grins rose from the fetid bog from which Mother Gaea birthed her children. In kindness, she bestowed them control over the forces of life and nature so that they could truly experience the joy of living within this world of her creation. What she and her brethren thought would forge a perfect utopia of peace and happiness, instead sparked the first of many wars that would shake this accursed planet. The Gods, children of the Titans who they accorded the glorious land they called “Greece”. In the realm of Greece sat the mighty mountain Olympus anchored within the heart of Gaea herself, a bosom to nestle her children in with praise and comfort. Gardens grew verdant and lusciously, bearing emerald fruits with the sweetest nectars. Taking these gifts with sneers and laughter, the Gods were much too ambitious to be satisfied. The Gods wanted their own playthings. A race of lesser humans to assert their dominance and control over while filling their bodies with their worship like it was sweet wine. The Titans forsook this very notion, scolding them and scorning them for the thought even passing their minds. This gluttonous desire festered into a violent motive. Spitting in the cradle their mother had woven from their own flesh and bone, the children used their control over nature like knives to the throats of their own parents. The Titans raised a disciplinary hand and sought to right the wrongs they created. Zeus, the youngest of the Earth’s children and with control over the sky, he scorched his mothers back with furious thunderbolts, forcing Uranus to watch on in horror as his body was used as a weapon to slaughter his own lover. Poseidon, the brother of the sneering brat who started this cruel rebellion, sought the calm, still waters of the planet that Oceanus sought to maintain. When he stood at its shores, Oceanus had not shown himself out of what Poseidon assumed to be cowardice. With his influence, he turned the sweet, glittering sea into a destructive force that could no longer even be drank from. This corruption of their bodies and the cruelty of their own children caused the Titans to sink in despair, becoming hollow effigies of their former selves. The Gods forced their mothers and fathers into lives of servitude, where their bodies would be used as toys for their power and amusement. The crescendo of stunned silence of the Titans climaxed in one fateful moment where the Gods made the first man from bloodied clay, solidifying their rule over the lesser race in what would be the first move in a game of torture. The Gods had no interest in the lives or worries of the mortals they created, demanding only their praise, fear and unyielding allegiance. This provoked the mightiest anger to well within the collective hearts of the Titans, but even then, they could not best their children. Tearing their bodies apart and spreading them across the Colossal Earth and becoming one with its life had left them in far too weak a state to channel a power to resist. Reluctant, shameful and betrayed, the Titans solemnly bent a knee to surrender their bodies to their children.